


Rush Hour

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Road Rage, Road Trips, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @roxyspearing’s 30 Deans For 30 Years Challenge. I know its short and probably crap. Y’all know what’s going on, but anyways, enjoy!Prompt: ‘Demons I get. People are crazy.’





	Rush Hour

“Oh come on! What the hell? What are you doing, you scumbag?! Seriously?” Dean clenched the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white.

You sat against the passenger side door, an amused smile on your face, as you watched your boyfriend lose his cool. “Dean, babe,” you leaned over placing your hand on his arm. “Yelling won’t make the traffic move any quicker.”

He let out a low growl as he glanced at you from the corner of his eye. “I’d be fine if every idiot in Chicago wasn’t cutting me off at every turn, Y/n,” he seethed, gesturing to the car in front of him who had swerved over from the next lane. You turned your head away from him so he wouldn’t see the laughter you were trying to hide from him. Dean had a lot of patience, but not for Chicago traffic.

Slowly, but surely, the traffic began to move. Dean let out an exasperated ‘finally’ as he inched the impala forward. As he went to hit the accelerator, a blue Ford pulled out in front of the impala. Dean slammed on the brakes and laid on the horn.

“What the fuck, dude?!” He yelled. The driver flicked Dean off and pulled into the next lane.

“Dean…calm down,” you murmured.

“Calm down, are you serious? This bag of dicks just cut me off and almost hit Baby! And you expect me to be calm?”

You shook your head, knowing he wouldn’t let it go, and looked back out the window.

“I swear, Y/n,” he said through gritted teeth, “Demons I get. They’re already evil and devious sons of bitches and are always trying to kill you. But, people are crazy. You never know what to expect with them! They’re more dangerous and they don’t care if they kill you.”

“True,” you agreed. “But calm down. At least we’re moving.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean mumbled. “But we’d be moving faster if these asshats in front would step on their accelerator…”

“Oh my God,” you mouthed to yourself, rolling your eyes. You knew he wouldn’t stop complaining anytime soon. You couldn’t wait until you stopped at the nearest bar because Dean owed you a drink or two for listening to his nagging.

As the impala slowly moved through the traffic and Dean kept complaining, you decided he owed you as many drinks as possible for withstanding the urge to whack him upside the head. He was so lucky you loved the dork. So lucky.


End file.
